1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a device for smoothing a load current supplied to a load by a controllable current sink connected in parallel to the load.
2. Related Technology
In the case of electronic devices with circuits with a strongly-fluctuating current consumption, it is often necessary to smooth the load current supplied from a direct-current source. However, the use of conventional LC filters with large smoothing condensers is often precluded because of lack of space. It is, in fact, already known that, in order to smooth a pulsating direct-current supply, a controllable current sink can be connected in parallel to the load, and the total input current resulting from the sum of the load current and the compensation current can be measured and compared with a specified set value and, dependent upon the latter, the compensation current can be regulated via the current sink in such a manner that the supply current remains substantially constant. However, this known regulating circuit is relatively complex and often not fast enough; it is unstable and tends to oscillate.